


Welcome to the Painting

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Floor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt: "Do you think you could write an AU about jerrys painting where ben goes to the art show and sees it? Smut would be highly appreciated :)"</p><p>So that's what this is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Painting

Frying marbles in a pan.

His new roommates were frying marbles in a pan to see if the smoke detector worked. Ben rubs his forehead again as he enters the community center, still trying to weigh possible bed bugs against two insane roommates.

Inside, the white walls are covered with paintings, both good and bad, as he makes his way around, careful to avoid the area where Orin is standing with a cape tied around his narrow shoulders, in front of a blank canvas.

When he spots Leslie’s pretty blonde hair in the crowd, he walks towards her, towards the whole Parks department, practically. He joins the group.

“Hey, what's…” Ben stops talking and just stares. At the painting.

“Hi Ben,” Leslie says, greeting him. “Welcome to… _the painting_.”

He frowns slightly. Not because he doesn’t like what he sees but just because…it’s so public. Ben looks at Leslie and then back at the painting of a topless blonde horse-woman, a centaur, pulling back and about to shoot an arrow. “Um. Is that–”

“Me?” She asks, then shrugs flirtily and gives him a sexy grin. The kind of grin that makes Ben wish he had a briefcase or something to hold in front of his pants.

“I…um…how–”

“Jerry painted Leslie naked,” Tom supplies helpfully. “And then glued her top on a horse.”

“And Tom’s the little fat baby,” Ann says, pointing to the corner of the work. “Right over there.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ben nods. “I see that.”

“Do you like it?” Leslie asks and then doesn’t wait for an answer before she tells him, “I love it. It’s magnificent.”

“Yeah. Oh, yeah. Yeah, it’s um, I like it. You have four legs. Down there,” he gestures to her horse legs. But really, it’s the breasts that his eyes keep focusing on. Perfect, round, naked _Leslie-breasts_. And while he’s certainly fantasized about naked Leslie lately, seeing it right in front of him is a bit of a shock.

Even if it’s just a painting.

“And nipples. Because she’s topless on a horse,” Tom adds. “She is a horse. With boobs and nipples.”

“Okay, we get it,” Ann tells him, grabbing Tom by the arm and pinching, as she leads him away,

“Owwwwwww. Cashmere, cashmere. You’ll streeeeeetch it. _Noooooooo_.”

Minutes later, when they’re finally alone in front of Jerry’s painting, Leslie says, “It’s Diaphena, a powerful Greek goddess. Jerry painted it.”

“Did you pose or something? Or…”

“No. No. He just said he was thinking of powerful women and accidentally painted me.”

Ben smiles at that. Even though they’re in a room full of people, it feels like just him and Leslie. And a topless, painted Leslie, along with a half-naked baby Tom.

Okay, that’s kind of weird.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“What?” Ben asks. “Oh, um, yeah. Wait. You mean you and me? Together?”

She’s nodding and grinning again and looking so sexy and amazing that now he really fears the appearance of an inappropriate and obvious response to all of this in his pants.

“Yes, Ben. Together. Let’s just go somewhere and talk. Or…something.”

Fuck. She is totally flirting with him and he answers without giving it a second thought. “Yeah, I do. Let’s get out of here.”

* * * *

They end up at his new place, April and Andy’s house, which is only a few blocks from the art show.

“So you’re renting the extra room here?” She asks, looking around the empty house. It’s a little messier than when she was just here for their friends’ surprise wedding, but honestly it’s not that bad.

“I think so, I mean, it’s better than having bed bugs,” Ben tells her as they step through the living room and into his brand new bedroom. “And since I’m staying in Pawnee now...”

He stops suddenly just past the doorway, so fast that she bumps into his back. She doesn’t bother to step back, Leslie even reaches down to rest her palm lightly against his ass.

 _Oops_.

“Oh shit. I forgot, um, I don’t really have any furniture. I was going to buy some tomorrow, but–”

“It’s okay. It’s nice,” she interrupts him, finally moving back a bit and looking around. There’s a dresser and a window seat, a couple of suitcases and a sealed box near the open closet door, and a plaid comforter spread out on the floor. “Is that where you were going to sleep?”

Ben smiles. “Yeah. It’ll be like camping.”

“So,” Leslie says, as she walks over to the window seat and makes herself comfortable. “You have a date? With Cindy Miller?”

“What? Oh, that. Um, yeah, tomorrow,” Ben tells her, sitting down beside Leslie. “She seems nice but, I really don’t want to go out with her. I might cancel. I’m probably going to cancel.”

“But she’s a tall brunette. Chris said that was your type?” Leslie teases, as she moves just a bit closer to him on the window seat.

“Oh, well…Chris doesn’t know everything about me.”

“Oh no?”

Ben shakes his head. “I mean, I may have dated a couple of tall brunettes in the past, but they’re not exclusively my type.”

“So what’s your type then?”

He waits a beat, like he’s considering her question, but Leslie figures he’s just teasing her back now.

She knows that for sure when he answers, “Passionate, dedicated, and powerful blondes who show up topless in a co-worker’s painting.”

“Mmmmmm. That’s me.”

He nods and he moves closer, and then they’re doing that thing where they try to tilt their heads just right for an inevitable kiss. It’s a little awkward and they’re both grinning by the time they get the placement just so and then his lips brush hers.

Ben uses his hands to hold her face and it’s just so sexy. The way he rests his palms on her cheeks, while they kiss and smile against one another.

And oh god, she’s already getting wet.

Also, whoa, Ben likes the tongue. But that’s okay because she really likes Ben's tongue.

Leslie presses herself against him more and groans when his hands move down from her cheeks to her shoulders and then around her sides. Before too long, she’s straddling his lap on the window seat, and how the hell did that happen? They were just kissing and now she’s on top of him and his fairly obvious erection is pressing against the crotch of her pants and when she grinds down, Ben moans into her mouth.

“Oh, okay, I uh,” he starts saying something after she pulls back briefly. “Hi.”

Leslie giggles. “Hi.”

“This is, um, happening pretty fast.”

“Is that okay?” She asks.

He’s right, of course, this is fast and if she were just Leslie, she’d be concerned about their jobs and everything else, but right now, she’s also Diaphena and she’s a powerful, awesome horse-lady and she takes what she wants.

And she wants Ben.

Well, actually, that’s not quite right. She does want Ben, but she doesn’t want to _take_ him and she doesn’t want to do this if he’s not sure.

She wants…them to take _each other_.

What Leslie really wants is to get his pants off and touch his butt and lick the head of his cock and feel him inside her and she’s just sick of all these rules lately that’s making all of that seem impossible.

“This is okay,” Ben says, finally answering her. “This is more than okay. But Chris is serious about–-”

“I know. That’s why we’re going to be sneaky.”

“Oh thank god,” he answers, moving forward to kiss her again.

* * *

They end up on his comforter, which is on top of his unzipped sleeping bag and honestly it’s not all that uncomfortable, even if it is the floor. Especially when Leslie is lying next to him, in just her panties and her mostly unbuttoned shirt.

She’s on her side, propped up on an elbow and she’s giving him that sexy grin–the one from this morning after he accidentally called her fingers paws and from the art show after he asked if that was her on the canvas.

The sexy grin that she also bestows upon him when Ben unbuttons the last button and spreads her blouse open.

She glances down. “So, do you like them as much in person?”

Ben laughs. Leslie still has a black bra on but her breasts are almost spilling out and he can’t wait to get his hands and mouth and tongue on them. On her.

“Yes. And I also appreciate the fact that you only have two legs. And no tail. Although to be honest, I probably could have worked with that.”

“Well, maybe you should check to make sure?” She asks, guiding him onto his back and straddling him again.

“Good plan.” As he says it, his fingertips brush against her ass. Nope. No tail. But he pulls the material down in back and runs his hand along her bare skin just to make extra sure.

* * * *

Thankfully, she has condoms in her purse.

Leslie’s on her back now and Ben is flicking his tongue against one of her nipples, while his other hand is between her spread thighs. And god, it feels so good. Beyond good, it feels amazing. His fingers are on her clit and inside her and his tongue is all wet and warm and she’s pretty sure she’s going to come soon.

The only noises are both of their occasional moans and the sound of his fingers below, working and rubbing against her slickness. And maybe Leslie would feel a little awkward about just how wet she is and the sounds it’s all making this first time as he touches her, but Diaphena doesn’t.

Nope. Diaphena is going to have an awesome orgasm and then she’s going to ride Ben Wyatt and make him lose control and come inside her.

“Don’t stop, please.”

“I’m not going to stop,” he mumbles against her skin, lying next to her and then she’s there, her whole body seizing up before it happens in long, drawn out, pleasurable waves that make her gasp and moan even louder.

When Leslie opens her eyes Ben is looking at her and smiling–-naked and smiling and super hard.

“I like your penis,” she says and then before he can answer, she’s changed positions and is on her hands in knees, leaning forward to run her tongue against his length.

“Oh fuck.”

* * * *

When he gets inside it’s better than he even imagined. They decide to take turns being on top, so no one has to spend the whole time with their knees on the floor. Even if there is a comforter and a sleeping bag, it’s not exactly a soft, cushiony bed and they are in their thirties.

After she clenches around him and screams, their position changes, and Ben ends up on his knees, her legs spread wide and hooked over his hips. Leslie’s breasts bounce with each thrust and her hair is all spread out and she really does seem like a goddess.

“This is…this is so good,” he tells her. “Not to sound creepy, but I’ve imagined doing this a lot." Then, Ben watches relieved, as she laughs beneath him.

“Me too.”

“Fuck. I’m going to…” he trails off and leans down close, one hand moves down to rest on high up and on the back, inside of her thigh, almost where they’re joined. She feels so good and her skin is all damp under his fingertips and he moans into her shoulder when he comes.

When her nails scratch down his back lightly, Ben groans even louder and bites gently against her skin.

They only have a couple of quiet minutes, lying entwined on his disheveled plaid comforter, before they hear April and Andy get home and doing god only knows what in the living room. It’s noisy and probably messy and maybe they’re also eating a chicken pot pie off a Scrabble board or something?

He should give them an advance on next month’s rent and send them to _Bed, Bath, and Beyond_ tomorrow because this is seriously ridiculous.

“See? It’s just like camping,” Ben whispers to her, “annoying, noisy wildlife and everything.”


End file.
